


The Curious Case of May Parker

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, Fluff, Gen, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rohdes is amused, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Little Shit, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter parker is a disaster, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Relationship misunderstanding, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: May has been acting suspicious and Peter is intent on finding out what is going on with his Aunt.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 83
Kudos: 996
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	The Curious Case of May Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! I am so thrilled so many of you are enjoying it! I honestly didn't think it would take off the way it did but I'm so overjoyed! 
> 
> This prompt is from Prompt from kitmerlot1213 from Ao3- kind of have a prompt idea but it's not fully formed--perhaps May gets more involved in the Avengers and/or Stark Industries, but she gets so caught up in work that she forgets to tell Peter that she has a new job?
> 
> I hope you like the way I ran with it because I could not get the idea out of my head! I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes!

Peter was going to kill Ned.

Ever since Ned put the idea of May and Tony _dating_ in his head, he can’t get it out. He knows that they aren’t. Peter has seen Mr. Stark making love heart eyes at Pepper whenever she glides into a room, seen them snark with one another in a way that Ben and May used to do, had even seen them _kiss_.

Being an avid fan of Tony Stark, Peter was aware of the playboy days but having spent time with Tony he knew those days were far behind the man and he would never do _anything_ to hurt Pepper Potts in that way.

And May hadn’t had a date in the year that Ben had left them. If she had, she wouldn’t keep it from Peter. May had been very open with Peter from the moment he came to live with them and throughout the years they had never kept anything from one another.

Except that fact that Peter was Spider-Man. But May had found about that anyway and the resulting lecture had Peter renewing his vows to _never ever_ keep anything from May Parker again because his ears were still ringing, and his stomach still churned with the guilt. May Parker was one woman you didn’t want to cross, related to or not.

But something had been going on with May and Peter wasn’t sure what it was. He had confided in Ned when he first noticed that something had been suspicious with his Aunt. May had been leaving the house at her usual shift hours but had also been staying out longer. She was clearly hiding something. When she was home, her movements were more scattered than usual and Peter could hear muted late-night conversations that she was having on the phone in her room, Peter trying not to eavesdrop. She seemed stressed, tired and worn. So much that Peter had even cut back his patrolling, returning before his curfew a good half an hour earlier in an attempt to help relieve some of the worry she was feeling. But May continued to look stressed. Peter had asked of course, offered to help but May had brushed him off and told him it was nothing he had to worry about.

Then two weeks ago, May had seemingly overnight returned to normal. She looked happier, lighter, _free_ and Peter had no idea what had happened.

“Maybe she’s getting laid,” MJ suggested over lunch in the cafeteria, clearly having listened to his panicked conversation with Ned.

Peter scrunched his nose up at the thought. “Ewe, I didn’t need that image.”

Peter had nothing against May having sex. She was her own woman and it was her body to do with the way she pleased but Peter did not need to know about his Aunt’s active sex life. It was bad enough that he had stumbled across her vibrator when he had been searching her room for his lost sock and he had firmly put that in the category of things to never think about again.

“Besides,” Peter continued. “She’s been coming around the Tower a lot more. She’s there to pick me up and we have even been having Friday night dinners with Mr. Stark and Miss Potts.”

“Maybe she’s dating Iron Man!” Ned gasped.

“Isn’t Miss Potts engaged to Tony Stark?” MJ frowned.

“Yes,” Peter said. “She’s not dating my mentor.”

“It would be cool though,” Ned pointed out.

And now that he had said, Peter couldn’t get it out of his head. It was annoying and frustrating and distracting. There was no way that May Parker and Tony Stark were having an affair.

And yet….

Tony and May _did_ seem closer. They had inside jokes that Peter wondered when exactly that had become a thing. Despite Tony’s reputation, he was a touchy-feely guy but Peter had never seen him touch May with such familiarity; a shoulder shove here, a hand to the small of her back when he let her pass through a door first, opening the car door for her when she and Peter left for the evening.

Pepper didn’t appear to be concerned about it. In fact, she and May had become fast friends (not that Peter had been surprised because both were fierce and wonderful women). He was sure that they constantly messaged one another because Pepper suddenly knew things about Peter that he was _sure_ he had never told her (like the fact he had dressed up at Mr. Stark one Halloween).

And if they were dating, it wouldn’t bother Peter. He liked Mr. Stark and did think of him as a father figure (not that he was anywhere close to admitting that to the man or anyone other than his deepest thoughts) but he _really_ like Pepper and Tony together. And he really wasn’t sure that May was ready to move on. She had never mentioned it and Peter honestly didn’t think that Tony _was_ May’s type.

Were they in some sort of polyamory relationship?

_I’m going to kill Ned_ , Peter thought, stabbing at his dinner.

“Peter!”

Peter looked up from his plate and found May, Pepper, Tony and Rhodey staring at him from across the table.

“Oh, umm, yeah, it’s delicious,” Peter said, having no idea what had been asked but taking a wild stab in the dark.

“Ned’s delicious?” May asked, eyebrow raised.

Peter scowled at his food. “Sorry. What was the question?”

“You’ve been mumbling Ned’s name under your breath,” Tony said, looking both amused and concerned. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” Peter took a bit of his meal, hardly tasting it.

“Peter,” May said firmly. “What is going on with you? You’ve been…quiet and weird for the last week.”

“Me!” Peter spluttered. He lifted his fork and pointed it at May. “What about you?! You’re the one whose been weird.”

May blinked, setting her knife and fork down gently on the table.

Peter was aware of the looks Tony, Pepper and Rhodey were sharing across the table with one another but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This involved them too as far as he was concerned.

“Okay,” May said, sounding a lot calmer than Peter felt. “Talk to me.”

Peter looked helplessly at his food and shrugged. “I don’t know. You’ve been spending a lot more time here, I guess.”

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” May asked. “Do you think I’m encroaching on your _thing_.”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I mean, it’s fine. I like spending time with you. It’s just – are you dating Mr. Stark? Is this some kind of three-way relationship that you have going on? I’m not judging! It’s your life, you are your own person and I like Mr. Stark! You know I do! I just – you didn’t tell me that you were wanting to date again! And you promised you would talk to me about this kind of stuff! And if – and if you are having an affair then you should just end it now and not talk about it because I like Pepper too and that’s not fair! Not that I think you are, but you could have told me!”

Peter was panting by the end of his rant, chest heaving up and down as he stared at May across the table.

“What the fuck kid,” May blinked.

“I have got to start coming to dinner more often,” Rhodey declared.

“Pete, kiddo, I know I joke about your Aunt being attractive, but I am _not_ dating or having an affair with her,” Tony said, shooting a panicked look to Pepper. “Pep, love, you know that right.”

Pepper patted Tony’s arm soothingly, all the while looking undisturbed by Peter’s rambling outburst. “Peter, sweetheart. Tony and May aren’t together and nor are we in a polyamory relationship.”

“Why would you think that I was dating Tony?” May asked.

“Well,” Peter huffed, feeling defensive. “You’ve been spending a lot more time here and you and Mr. Stark have gotten closer! You were ready to kill him not to long ago when you found out he knew about me being Spider-Man.”

Tony winced at that. “Again, really sorry.”

Pepper and May both shot Tony an amused glance.

“See! And that,” Peter pointed between them. “The looks! The inside jokes! It’s not totally unreasonable to think that you were, you know….”

“He’s got a point,” Rhodey commented.

Tony glared across the table at his best friend. “You’re not helping.”

“Peter, I am not, nor do I want to date Tony,” May said. “I’m honestly not sure how Pepper hasn’t killed him yet.”

“Hey,” Tony pouted.

“Then what the hell is going on?” Peter cried. “You’ve been so stressed, and you wouldn’t tell me what’s going on and now you aren’t! Are you doing drugs? I know you’ve had pot brownies before.”

“Really?” Tony perked up.

May rolled her eyes. “I’m not eating pot brownies. Peter, honey, did you forget that I’m working at SI now?”

“You work here?” Peter repeated.

“I told you last week. I lost my job at the hospital and Pepper was very kind to offer me a role in one of the departments that needed someone with a medical background,” May explained patiently. 

“What? You didn’t tell me that! That’s fantastic,” Peter beamed. “So much better than you dating Mr. Stark.”

“I’m trying not to be offended there, kiddo,” Tony said with amusement.

“I told you,” May said.

“No, you didn’t. Otherwise I wouldn’t have to kill Ned for putting the idea in my head that you were dating Mr. Stark,” Peter huffed.

“I –“ May blinked. “Huh? I must have thought I told you.”

“Now that’s all cleared up,” Pepper said, eyes twinkling with laughter. “How about some dessert?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically, relaxing back into his chair as the mystery that was surrounding his Aunt had cleared up.

“I can’t wait to see what happens next week,” Rhodey grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
